<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Welcome Wake Up Call by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057838">A Welcome Wake Up Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Smut, also long haired near, here it is, i need more long haired near in fics pls, i wrote it myself but still, if you want to read mello just absolutely adoring near, this is very very sweet stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Near impatiently tries to get Mello to have sex super early in the morning. Mello makes him wait and is greeted with a very nice wake up call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Welcome Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mello, wake up.” </p><p>Mello groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. It was still dark in the room. The clock on his nightstand read that it was 3 in the morning.</p><p>“Mello.” </p><p>More insistent this time. Mello resisted the urge to groan and answered. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>His gaze shifted over to Near, who’d woken him up. Surely it was some sort of emergency. It better be, it was fucking three in the morning. He didn’t want to be up at this ungodly hour if there wasn’t a good reason. </p><p>“Fine,” Near said, before briefly biting his lip. “I need you.” </p><p>“For what?” Mello asked groggily. It was too early for this. </p><p>Near didn’t answer, but Mello caught on when he felt fingers slipping under the waistband of his pajama pants. He immediately grabbed Near’s wrist. “We aren’t having sex at 3 in the morning. I’m going back to sleep.” </p><p>“Please?” Near gave him a hopeful look, manipulating him with his pretty doe eyes. Mello almost fell for it.</p><p>“Go to sleep, love.” </p><p>Near pouted and huffed and turned around, but Mello knew he wasn’t that upset because he allowed Mello to wrap an arm around his waist. </p><p>“In the morning, I promise.” </p><p>“I’m taking you up on that.” </p><p>Mello chuckled at Near’s pouting and kissed behind his ear lightly. He moved a strand of Near’s long hair out of the way and did it again before Near waved his face away from his neck. Mello scooted as close as he could to Near and shut his eyes. It didn’t take long for Mello to fall back asleep. </p><p>He couldn’t tell how long he’d slept before he heard it again. </p><p>“Mello.” </p><p>It was not as dark when he opened his eyes this time, so he immediately squinted and groaned. There was something warm and heavy on him and he had a feeling he knew what- or rather, who- was on him. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It’s morning,” Near said, his hands on Mello’s chest. His hips rocked against Mello’s and he leaned over for a kiss. </p><p>“Eager, aren’t you?” Mello murmured, letting Near kiss him. “Couldn’t have just let me sleep in?” </p><p>“I want you so bad,” Near whispered, blunt and absolutely shameless. “I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>Mello felt his heart leap into his chest. Near had gotten very good at knowing how to rile Mello up and he had no qualms about telling Mello <em>exactly</em> what he wanted. </p><p>“I’m still waking up, love.” He threw an arm over his eyes, blocking the light. It was still too early. </p><p>“Let me ride you.” </p><p>“Go ahead,” Mello said, removing his arm slowly and grinning. </p><p>Near pulled down Mello’s pajama pants, grabbed the lube to squirt some out, and boldly began to stroke his cock. Mello noticed that Near only had a shirt on, and that his underwear and pants had already been thrown on the floor. And that Near was already hard. </p><p>The sight of Near, already desperate, make him perk up a little. As well as Near’s hand doing a wonderful job of jerking him off. </p><p>His long hair was up in a messy little ponytail and his tongue was sticking out just slightly as he focused on Mello’s cock. Mello thought it was simultaneously the hottest and cutest thing he’d ever seen. </p><p>Once Near had gotten him hard, he kept on hand on Mello’s dick and positioned himself over it. He looked up at Mello for a moment. </p><p>“Not gonna prepare yourself?” </p><p>“I already did,” Near said, sinking down with a soft moan. Mello groaned as he did, reaching to grab Near’s hips. </p><p>Mello loved the small noises Near let out as Mello grinded up into him, slowly and precisely to hit that spot that he knew that would make Near actually cry out. </p><p>Near leaned down to kiss Mello, sighing into his mouth. His fingers brushed over Mello’s cheek, one tracing the scarred part of his cheek. </p><p>“God, you’re so fucking-“ Mello didn’t know what to say. He was still tired and his brain couldn’t possibly supply an answer. The closest he could come to was magnificent, but he couldn’t say it. </p><p>Near was over him, sighing into his mouth softly, hair sticking up everywhere since he’d clearly just gotten up. His gray eyes were still sleepy too and the sight of him, softly rocking atop of Mello, was just… </p><p><em>indescribable.</em> </p><p>Mello felt incredibly warm watching it all and frankly, didn’t know what to do, other than whisper sweet things in Near’s ear, and keep a grip on Near’s hips, encouraging him to move gently. </p><p>Stray hairs from Near’s hair that had fallen out of the ponytail brushed Mello’s face and he pushed them back, tucking them behind Near’s ears. </p><p>“Touch me, please,” Near whispered. Mello obliged, moving one hand from Near’s hip to stroke him. Mello could feel himself slowly reaching the edge, but he wanted this to last forever. Just him and Near, tangled together in the morning. </p><p>But, all good things must come to an end. </p><p>Near came first, thighs trembling and moaning Mello’s name, grinding down on his cock in desperate little motions. Mello watched his face hungrily, the way his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted enough to let noises out. </p><p>Mello finished not long after, gripping Near’s hips and thrusting up into him a little faster, a little more urgently. Near’s hands were still cupping his face and he pulled Near down into a soft kiss. He rolled them over onto their sides and wrapped his arms around Near, kissing his face over and over. </p><p>“Stop that,” Near said, sounding slightly amused. </p><p>“You’re amazing,” Mello told him breathlessly. “But I will kill you if you wake me up this early again.” </p><p>“It’s seven.” Near was pouting again, just slightly. “It’s not that early.” </p><p>Mello looked at him, laying there with his messy hair and flushed face. Early morning sun was beginning to shine through the window, lighting up the room a little. He leaned over to kiss Near’s cheek. </p><p>“Are you done?” Near asked. </p><p>“Don’t complain,” Mello said. “You love it, don’t you?” </p><p>“Yes.” Near leaned forward to peck Mello’s scarred cheek back. “Did you want to get more sleep?” </p><p>“Yeah, shut up so I can.” </p><p>“Then round two?” </p><p>Mello chuckled lowly, silently agreeing in his mind. He loved mornings like these and was glad to spend them with Near, curled up together. </p><p>Near fell asleep again first, and Mello sleepily watched him for a moment, appreciating his partner before falling asleep himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn’t plan to post this so soon after my other one (also i guess i’m the meronia smut anon now) but i read a thing about improving my writing and tried something a little new. let me know if i did okay with this if you’d like. also i don’t really know what else i should write smut-wise, so if you have a kink or a scenario or something else you think i should try writing, feel free to share. the only things i absolutely will not do is noncon or anything involving shit bc i’m not into that at all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>